Bello Marito
by Marjaneh
Summary: Rei begegnet Kai im Bus.Er weiß sofort,dies ist die Liebe seines Lebens.Was Rei alles anstellt,um das Objekt der Begierde zu bekommen,welche Pannen und Missgeschicke ihm dabei passieren und ob er Kai tatsächlich am Ende verführt,das lest selbst.


_Name:_ Bello-Marito  
_Untertitel:_ Liebe auf den ersten Blick  
_Serie:_ Beyblade  
_Autorin:_ Marjaneh  
_Pairing: _KaiXRei

_Kapitel:_ 1 von 1  
_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört außer die Idee selbst nichts, alle Charas a.k.a. Kai, Rei, Max, Takao und Yuriy sind Takao Aokis, ich verdiene kein Geld, will auch keine Rechte bzw. das Copyright verletzen -drop-  
_Weiteres:_ Rei - Ray, Yuriy - Tala  
_Info:_ Die FF spielt nicht, wie ihr wahrscheinlich annehmt, in Japan, sondern in Deutschland

**Bello - Marito**

"Hey Max", begrüßte mich Rei, als er in den Schulbus stürmte.  
Ich schaute auf, schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln und vertiefte mich wieder in mein Mathebuch. In diesem Fach war ich eine absolute Niete und musste dringend etwas dafür tun.  
Wir hielten gerade an einer Ampel, als ich merkte, dass mit Rei irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er zappelte weder auf dem Sitz, noch schimpfte er über seine lästige Verehrerin Mariah.  
"Alles okay?", fragte ich ihn besorgt.  
"Hallo?"  
Ich bekam keine Antwort. Rei starrte wie verblödet geradeaus, den Mund sperrangelweit offen.  
"Denkst du gerade nach?"  
Keine Reaktion. Es war aber auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand beim Nachdenken so dämlich aussehen konnte. In Reis Gehirn schien jede Funktion ausgefallen zu sein.  
"Hast du 'ne Starre?"  
Wieder nichts. Ich folgte Reis Blick, konnte aber nichts Besonderes erkennen.  
"Geht's dir nicht gut?"  
Ich musste an einen Film mit Robert de Niro denken. Der war auch plötzlich in eine Starre gefallen und war den Rest seines Lebens vor sich hin vegetiert.  
"Hallo, es ist _Zeit des Erwachens_!" Ich schüttelte Rei.  
"Ähm... was?" Endlich. Er guckte mich an.  
"Was glotzt du denn so?", fragte ich.  
Rei packte meine Hand und drückte sie so fest, als säße er als Angeklagter im Gericht kurz vor dem Urteil.  
"Aua."  
"Hast du den schon mal gesehen?", wollte er wissen.  
"Klar hab ich _Zeit des Erwachens_ schon gesehen."  
"Häh?" Rei sah mich verständnislos an.  
Mir dämmerte, dass wir gerade aneinander vorbei redeten.  
"Was genau soll ich denn schon mal gesehen haben?"  
"Ob du _den_ schon mal gesehen hast?"  
Rei zeigte fast unmerklich mit dem kleinen Finger in Richtung Busanfang.  
"Wen?"  
"Psst. Brüll doch nicht so!"  
Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gebrüllt. "Wen?", flüsterte ich.  
"Den tollen Typen da vorne", wisperte Rei.  
In diesem Bus war kein toller Typ, da war ich mir sicher. Der einzige tolle Typ setzte wahrscheinlich gerade seine Käppi auf sein dunkelblaues Haar und skatete zur Schule- leider nicht zu meiner.

"Dritte Reihe, rechts am Gang", sagte Rei.  
Ich reckte den Kopf. Breiter Rücken, weißer Schal, zottelige grau- silberne Haare, MP3- Stöpsel in den Ohren.  
"Den findest du süß?", fragte ich ungläubig. Gut, ich hatte ja noch nicht viel gesehen.  
"Süß? Süß ist gar kein Ausdruck. Der ist..." Rei rang nach Worten.  
"Umwerfend?", schlug ich vor.  
Rei schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Überwältigend?"  
Auch damit lag ich nicht richtig.  
"Der tollste Typ der Welt. Der Mann meines Lebens!", plapperte Rei und reckte möglichst unauffällig den Kopf. Das klappte aber nicht so gut.  
Der Mann seines Lebens? War er übergeschnappt? Er hatte ihn ja noch nicht einmal von vorne gesehen.  
"Du hast ihn...", wollte ich ihn vorsichtig darauf hinweisen, wurde aber unterbrochen.  
"Versuch nicht, ihn mir auszureden", flüsterte Rei, während er sich den Hals ausrenkte, "ich fühle, wenn ich dem Mann meines Lebens begegne. Instinktiv. Das ist Liebe auf den ersten Blick!"  
Okay, gegen dieses Argument konnte ich nichts einwenden. Als ich Takao zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, war es mir nicht anders ergangen.  
"Na schön, dann ist es eben dein Traumtyp", sagte ich Schulter zuckend und wollte mich wieder ans Mathelernen machen.  
Aber das ging leider nicht. Durch das ganze Große- Liebe- Gequatsche kam ich nicht mehr dazu.  
Der Bus parkte vor der Schule und wir mussten uns beeilen, das Klassenzimmer rechtzeitig zu erreichen.  
Verdammt!  
Als es endlich zur Pause gongte, zogen mich zwei Arme auf den Schulhof.  
"Er ist auf unserer Schule, ich habe ihn eben am Getränkeautomaten gesehen", verkündete Rei aufgeregt und fummelte an seinem langen, schwarzen Zopf. Seine katzenhaften Augen suchten funkelnd den Schulhof ab.  
Im nächsten Moment fiel er wie ein Häufchen Elend in sich zusammen.  
"Oh Gott, da ist er!"  
Reis Bus- Erscheinung schlenderte mit ein paar Freunden über den Schulhof. Er war tatsächlich umwerfend- zumindest vom Aussehen. Die blutroten Augen, kombiniert mit diesem ganz speziellen, entschlossen Blick, wilde Haare, muskulöse Arme- vermutlich hatte Rei mit seiner Behauptung, dieser Typ wäre der Hübscheste der Welt, recht.  
"Ja, ganz ansehnlich der Kerl. Aber er steht sicher nicht auf Jungs."  
Als ich Reis funkelnde Augen bemerkte, die wie hypnotisiert an Mr. Gott klebten, seufzte ich auf.  
"Oh man, dich hat es ja voll erwischt", stellte ich kopfschüttelnd fest.  
"Was glaubst du denn? Glaubst du, ich rede zum Spaß von der Liebe meines Lebens!"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Max, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen. Geh mal näher ran und versuch was rauszukriegen", wisperte Rei.  
Ich seufzte. "Okay." Rei hielt mich fest und schaute mir eindringlich in die Augen. "Aber unauffällig!"  
"Ja doch!"  
Ich schlich mich an Reis große Liebe heran. Dieser stand zusammen mit ein paar Freunden in der Nähe des Getränkeautomaten. Umständlich nestelte ich an meiner Hosentasche, klimperte mit Kleingeld und fand die passenden Münzen, um mir eine Cola zu ziehen. Die öffnete ich und postierte mich trinkend neben Mister Gott und seiner Clique, die Ohren aufgesperrt.  
"Der Schwarzhaarige da starrt dich die ganze Zeit an!", meinte plötzlich ein Rothaariger mit eisblauen Augen, nach ein paar Minuten Gerede über Fußball.  
"Wer?", fragte Reis Objekt der Begierde und drehte sich suchend um. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Rei und sein "aber unauffällig". Er musste sich mal zusammenreißen, schließlich war er derjenige, der immer und überall auffiel.  
"Ich zeig ihn dir gleich, Kai", unterbrach ihn der Rothaarige bei dessen Suche.  
Aha, vermerkte ich innerlich. Name: Kai. Das war immerhin eine brauchbare Information.  
Mittlerweile hatte ich meine Cola auch ausgetrunken, wollte nicht mehr untätig herumstehen und machte mich zurück auf den Weg zu Rei.  
"Los, erzähl schon, hast du etwas herausgefunden?", drängte der auch sofort.  
"Allerdings", sagte ich stolz. "Er heißt Kai."  
Rei haute diese Bahn brechende Neuigkeit fast um. Er schnappte nach Luft und ruderte wild mit den Armen. Unauffällig natürlich.  
"Rei und Kai. Kai und Rei. Ja, das geht. Das hört sich gut an, oder?"  
"Das hört sich perfekt an", sagte ich und verkniff mir hinzuzufügen, dass Takao und Max allerdings nicht zu toppen war.  
"Der da!", unterbrach uns plötzlich eine kalte Stimme. Der Rothaarige mit den kalten Augen. Und neben ihm Kai. Der beäugte Rei interessiert.  
"Kann ich helfen?", imitierte ich einen Verkäufer um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Rei schien die Rolle als Hauptattraktion nicht zu gefallen.  
Ich grinste Kai an.  
"Yuriy, verzieh dich", befahl dieser und lächelte mir zu.  
Der Rothaarige, Yuriy, wie ich eben erfahren hatte, drehte sich um und verschwand düster guckend in der Schülermenge.  
"Ich bin Max und das ist Rei", stellte ich uns vor.  
Rei stand nämlich wie ein Stockfisch neben mir und bekam den Mund nicht auf.  
"Oh, da fällt mir ein, mein Freund wartet in der Klasse auf mich. Ich muss dann wohl los", flötete ich entschuldigend. Rei gab mir einen kräftigen Fußtritt. Strafe für Auffälligsein.  
"Tschüssi", verabschiedete ich mich, rieb mir das Schienbein und humpelte in Richtung Schulgebäude davon.  
Hübscher Mann, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
Und wehe Rei nutzte diese Chance nicht!

Als Rei 10 Minuten später grinsend in die Klasse kam, hatte die Stunde leider schon angefangen. Auch in der 5 Minuten Pause gab es keine Gelegenheit mit ihm zu reden- er schoss wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Zimmer und kam erst drei Minuten nach Stundenanfang wieder.

In der großen Pause hatte ich endlich die Gelegenheit mit Rei zu reden.  
"Hat Kai schon Schluss?", fragte ich, weil ich annahm, dass er mir sonst nicht das Vergnügen seiner Anwesenheit schenken würde.  
Rei setzte sich an unseren Stammtisch und lächelte. "Ja."  
"Aha."  
Mariam und Salima, zwei Mädchen aus der Klasse über uns, die schon seit der 5. Klasse unsere Tischgesellinnen waren, setzten sich zu uns.  
"Hey ihr beiden, na wie war die Schule?", begrüßten sie uns mit ihrer Stammfrage.  
"Ganz okay, nichts Neues", antwortete ich.  
Rei schaute versonnen auf den Tisch. "Wish you were here", trällerte er. Er benimmt sich wie ein Mädchen, schoss mir durch den Kopf.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Salima verblüfft.  
"Nichts", erwiderte Rei und strahlte sie an.  
Beim Essen strich er eine Viertelstunde die Butter auf seinem Brot hin und her. Salima, Mariam und ich wechselten fragende Blicke.  
"Wenn du im Lotto gewonnen hast, bestehe ich darauf, dass du es uns erzählst", witzelte Mariam.  
Rei lachte. "Darf man hier nicht mal gute Laune haben, ohne das gleich alle Freunde verstört sind?"  
Er durfte.  
In den nächsten Stunden benahm sich Rei zunehmend merkwürdig.  
Er kam wie jeden Nachmittag mit zu mir- seine Mutter arbeitete und wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn immer Tiefkühlpizza aß.  
Meine Eltern hatten sofort angeboten, dass er immer zu uns kommen konnte. So hatte sich das eingespielt und seit mittlerweile 2 Jahren kam Rei jeden Nachmittag zu mir. Ihn nervte es zwar ("Mum, ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich kann für mich kochen, okay!"), aber seine Mutter blieb standhaft. Und da Rei gerne bei uns war und sich gut mit meiner Mutter verstand, hatte sich das Problem erledigt.  
So schlenderten wir wie jeden Nachmittag den kurzen Weg von der Bushaltestelle zu mir nach Hause. Wäre ja nichts Besonderes gewesen, gäbe es nicht diesen einen, kleinen, gravierenden Haken: Rei starrte die ganze Zeit auf den Display seines Handys.  
"Hast du eine SMS bekommen?", fragte ich ihn interessiert.  
Er schaute mich an und sagte keinen Ton. Neugierig schaute ich über seine Schulter und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Unterschrift.  
Kai.  
"Dir hat Kai also geschrieben. Was denn?", rief ich.  
Rei seufzte und gab mir sein Handy.  
_Hey Rei, ich hoffe du hast die Schule überlebt ;-) Hast du nachher noch Zeit? Ich würde dich gerne zu einem Eis einladen. Wir könnten am Abend noch zu einer Party gehen- Yuriy hat mich eingeladen. Nimm doch deinen Freund mit- diesen Blonden.  
Kai_  
"Hey, super", rief ich und gab ihm sein Handy.  
Rei grinste breit. "Irgendwie schon. Aber warum will er, dass du mitkommst?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Da steht, dass Yuriy ihn eingeladen hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich werden noch mehr seiner Kumpels da sein. Er will wahrscheinlich nicht, dass du dir dumm vorkommst. Ein echter Mr. Perfect, dein Kai. Hast du ihm schon zurück geschrieben?"  
Rei verneinte. "Kann ich jetzt ja machen."

_Schule überlebt- alles noch heil Super, zum Eis einladen lass ich mich immer gern. Treffen wir uns um 17.00 Uhr im "Veronica"? "Dieser Blonde" und ich kommen gern zu Yuriys Party. Wo, wann? Rei"_

Die Party hatte schon angefangen als ich dort ankam. Rei war gleich nach dem Eis mit Kai dorthin gegangen.  
Ca. 5 Minuten suchte ich nach ihm, dann gab ich es auf. Ich hatte keine Lust mich zu den vielen Tanzenden zu gesellen, also stellte ich mich zu einer Gruppe Jungs und quatschte über Gott und die Welt.  
Und dann fand ich Rei. Er stand an der Wand gelehnt und trank eine Dose Cola. Ich bemerkte gerade noch, wie Kai ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Rei nickte und Kai verschwand.  
Ich zupfte Rei am T-Shirt. "Ich hau ab."  
Rei nickte. Er sah aber nicht so aus, als habe er den Inhalt meiner Worte verstanden.  
"Ich bin eine Schmeißfliege", sagte ich zum Test.  
Rei nickte wieder mit demselben, Nichts kapierenden Lächeln.  
Ein hoffnungsloser Fall.  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause und telefonierte für den Rest des Abends mit Takao.

-Reis Pov-

Um 2 Uhr beschlossen Kai und ich die Party zu verlassen.  
Wir entschieden uns in den Stadtpark zu gehen. Dort legten wir uns ins dunkle Gras. Nachdem wir ein paar Minuten schweigend die Sterne betrachtet hatten, erzählte mir Kai von seinen Freunden und ich ihm von meinen.  
"Und dann hat Max Takao einfach geküsst und seitdem sind die beiden ein Paar", erzählte ich.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Wir plauderten über zwei Stunden ununterbrochen. Es ist fast wie mit Max, dachte ich kurz.  
Kai erzählte einen Witz nach dem anderen und ich lachte mich kaputt.  
"Guck mal, der heißt Rei!" Kai deutete auf einen schwarzen Kater, der mit fließenden Bewegungen durchs Gras jagte.  
"Typisch Rei, du fällst einfach jedem auf", sagte Kai lächelnd.  
Ich war erstaunt. So sah Kai mich? Fand er mich denn nicht unauffällig?  
"Findest du wirklich, dass ich so bin?"  
Kai nickte. Dann waren wir beide ganz still und beobachteten den Rei- Kater, der nun mit einer grauen Katze spielte.  
"Du, Rei... Ich... Ich wollte dich fragen, ob..."  
"Ja?"  
Kai legte einen Arm um meine Schultern.  
"Ob du... ähm... mein... also..."  
Ich legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund. "Ja!"  
"Ja?", fragte er ungläubig nach.  
"Ja", sagte ich noch mal.  
Wir grinsten uns lange an.  
"Du hast da was", meinte Kai irgendwann und zupfte mir mit den Fingern ganz sanft einen Käfer aus dem Haar.  
Ich pustete ihn ins Gras. "Gute Reise!"  
Kai streichelte mir mit der Hand über die Wange. "Das ist ganz weich."  
Und dann ging alles wie von allein. Ich dachte überhaupt nicht mehr nach. Unsere Köpfe kamen sich immer näher, ich schloss die Augen und dann berührte mein Mund seinen Mund. Seine Lippen waren ganz weich und warm. Wir blieben einfach so da sitzen, die Lippen aneinander gedrückt und Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze. In meinem Herz klimperten jede menge kleiner Glöckchen und ich war verdammt froh, dass ich nicht auf meinen wackeligen Beinen stehen musste.  
"Das war schön", sagte ich leise, als wir unsere Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten.  
Kai nickte. "Und ich glaube, ich kann das noch besser", sagte er.  
Und dann küssten wir uns noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und es wurde von Mal zu Mal schöner.

_Ich_ _hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ich freue mich über jeden Review..._


End file.
